


Who Says You Can't Go Home Again?

by Vanfandam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Married Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Post Mpreg, Protective Derek, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Werewolf Melissa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanfandam/pseuds/Vanfandam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going back home was the hardest thing Stiles had to do. But he'd do anything to protect his son, even if it meant facing his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Australian English spelling used throughout this story.

Chapter 1

 

Stiles lifted the hand break up and rested his arms on the steering wheel. Taking a deep breath and sighing, he looked around and wondered yet again why he’d came back when he’d promised he would never step back onto Beacon Hills land again. “Tato! Tato! we stop?”

Looking over his shoulder, he softened and smiled. Oh yeah, that’s why he was back. “Yes _misiu_ , we stopped”

“Is it pee pee time?”

Chuckling, Stiles undid his seatbelt and got out of the car. Opening the back door, he leaned in “No Conor baby, it’s not pee pee time… wait, unless you need to go. Do you need to go _misiu_?” His son shook his head “Well that’s good. It’s no more driving baby. We’re home”

Hooking his arms around Stiles’ shoulders, Conor looked at the two story house in front of them. “We here, Tato?”

“Yes _misiu_ , what do you think?” Both father and son stared out at their new home. Well, new for Conor at least. Conor looked at his dad with his thinking face on and was about to answer when something behind his dad’s shoulder caught his attention. Stiles turned to see a woman coming around the side of the house. She dropped the basket she’d been carrying and took a step forward and then froze, right hand half raised as if to touch even though they were a good few metres away. Conor tightened his little legs around his dad’s waist and hid his little head in the crook for his neck. “Tato, who’s that?” he whispered.

Stiles heard the woman’s sharp intake of breath as he hugged his son tighter “That’s your abuela, _misiu_ ”.

Kissing the top of his son’s head he looked at Melissa. So many things he wanted to say, needed to say but he was having trouble with his voice and only word came out “Melissa…”

Melissa McCall seemed to be struggling herself, like she couldn’t quite believe who was in front of her. She took a step, then another and another until she was practically a breath away, touching distance, and looked up and her step-son.  Tears filled her eyes as she reached out and placed her unsteady hand on his cheek. “Stiles… Stiles” Tears flowing free as she placed her other hand on the other side of his face and brought him down so that his forehead rested against hers. “Stiles, honey. You’re here, you’ve come home.”

Stiles fought his own tears, he couldn't let go just yet. He had to be strong, he couldn’t break down now with Conor in his arms. His little boy was already starting to panic. Swallowing back the lump of tears in his throat he made soothing noises for both his son and Melissa. “Shhh, it’s ok. Everything’s gonna be ok Melissa, I’m here now, we’re here now and everything will be ok.”

Gently stepping out of Melissa’s hold he shifted Conor so that they were both facing Melissa.  Lifting his son’s chin, he smiled as he said “Melissa, I have someone special I want you to meet. This is Conor, my son. He’s wanted to meet you for a long time now, haven’t you _misiu_?” Stiles chuckled at his son’s confusion “ _misiu_ , this is your abuela Melissa”

Conor’s eyes widened as he looked from his dad to the woman “You, my Abu?”

Melissa took a shaky breath and slowly nodded her head “Yes sweetheart, I’m you’re Abu”

Conor smiled shyly at his abuela and turned back to his dad “Really truly?” Stiles heart melted at the hope in his son’s eyes. Stiles had told his son many stories of his Abu Melissa.  “Yes, baby, really truly.”

Conor’s smile got bigger and bigger “Abu, Tato said we gonna live with you here and you gots to make me ‘panadas and I’ll have my own room and you have lots of animals to play with.”

Laughing through her tears, she brushed the dark curls out of the boys striking green eyes “Honey, I will make you empanadas, I will make you whatever you wish to eat! And I’m sure your Uncle Scott with let you play with the animals. I’m so happy you’re here. Now why don’t you both come inside and you can tell me all about your trip”

Excited, Conor wiggled down out of his dad’s arms and took his abuela’s offered hand. Melissa looked up at Stiles as they made their way to the house “Tenemos que hablar Stiles, van a saber que volviste”

Yeah, Stiles knew they had to talk and he of course he knew that _they’d_ find out he was back. But he was hoping to at least have Conor settled before all hell broke loose. And he had no doubt that it would be hell, Derek didn’t forgive easily especially since he didn’t know about the little boy currently skipping and yapping away between them. That was a conversation he was looking forward to… not.  “I know Melissa, but let’s get Conor down for his nap first”

After eating and putting Conor to sleep in his old room, Stiles made his way back down to the kitchen where Melissa was tidying up. Putting on the kettle she turned and studied her step-son. It’d been nearly five years since he’d left, five years of worrying and fearing that he hadn’t made it out. Fear that they’d lost him forever.

“You named him after Derek”

“Yes”

“Does he know?”

“Does who know? Conor or Derek?”

“Both… either.”

Sighing Stiles pulled out a chair and sat down “Derek, not yet but Conor knows that he has two daddies. I tell him stories about all of you. He knows that we’re different, his senses have gotten stronger this past year and he’s started to ask more questions. He’s only four and can already move objects. Melissa, he lifted the fridge because his squishy ball had rolled under! And the daycare he was at? The woman had a nervous breakdown when he shifted in front of her! We were lucky they blamed the alcohol they found at her desk or who knows what would have happened!” Stiles ran his shaky fingers through his already mussed up hair, looking desperately at Melissa “He’s getting stronger. It’s one thing to guide Conor’s spark but how can I train his wolf? He needs the pack, I can’t keep him safe on my own anymore, Melissa. He needs Derek.”

Sniffing the air, Melissa turned sharply and looked down the passageway to the front of the house. “Looks like you’re going to get him quicker than you expected.”

“Damn it!” Stiles stood up and faced the entrance to the kitchen and tried to prepare himself, the entire time wondering if there was still time to grab his son and run.

“Stiles you need to know th―” Melissa didn’t get to finish what she was going to say as an imposing figure stepped into the room.


	2. Facing Derek

Chapter 2

 

“You plan on running from me again Stiles?”

That voice stopped him from finishing the step he hadn’t realised he’d taken. That deep voice that used to melt his body and sizzle his blood. That smooth voice that used to whisper such naughty things in his ear as his body trembled and tumbled over the edge of pleasure. That voice that was now taunting and cruel.

Stiles straightened his shoulders and looked up at the man he once loved; that he still loved though he’d never admit it to anyone else. “I never ran from you in the first place.”

Derek watched Stiles as he addressed his next words to Melissa “Leave us.”

Melissa slowly edged away from the sink and turned back to Derek as she reached the back door. “Please Derek.” she begged “plea―“

“Now!” growled Derek. Melissa bowed her head as she opened the door and hurried outside. Stiles could sense her fear as she rushed towards the side gate. Stiles wasn’t so sure why Melissa would be so scared. To protect them, he’d told his father only what they needed to know in order for him to be able to leave. And what was she about to say? What did he need to know?

The silence in the room was deafening as Derek studied Stiles. Five years of bent up anger and silent agony. Five years of nearly going out of his mind hoping to find the reason why Stiles had left so suddenly, wondering where he could have gone, if he was safe, if he was even still alive. Not wanting to believe but having to finally accept that he’d willingly left him. Derek’s hands clenched at his sides.

“No, you just up and abandoned your family, your pack and your mate. Childish and selfish don’t you think? Running when things weren’t to your liking? Turning your back on everyone because you didn’t get your way?” If Stiles thought Derek’s voice couldn’t sound any more frozen, he’d been wrong. The man in front of him seemed to truly hate him now.

It stabbed at his heart but it also made him angry. How dare Derek get angry with him when he begged him to listen! Taking a defensive stand he pointed accusingly at his ex-lover “You know nothing! I left to _protect_ my family and my pack!”

“And _Mate_?” Stiles laughed without humour “That’s a joke! You _never_ claimed me!! My so-called _‘mate’_ was too busy playing straight man for the Alpha Pack’s benefit to see anything in front of his own damn face! The coward was too busy ignoring me during the day to listen to me! He made his own choice; he could no longer protect us!”

The growl that came out of Derek was fierce and Stiles didn’t have time to even blink before he found himself up against the side wall with Derek’s arm pressed across his neck, blocking him from moving. If it had been anyone else, Stiles would have truly been scared for his life but he couldn’t bring himself to believe that Derek would have changed so much in five years that he’d hurt him physically in anger. Emotionally yes, emotionally had always been a completely different matter.

Stiles grabbed onto Derek’s arm with both hands, pulling as he struggled to get free “Let go of me, you… you _Bałwan_!”

Derek pushed harder against Stiles’ throat making it difficult to breathe. Derek himself was also having difficulty breathing; it had been so long since he’d been this close to his Stiles. His fangs had extended and his jaw was twitching as his wolf fought to claim his lost mate. He struggled to keep control, claiming Stiles now wouldn’t solve anything except appeasing his wolf for a short time. He was under no illusions that his mate had come back for him. No, after so long, he needed to know why Stiles had left and why he’d come back now.

Stiles stopped trying to break free of his hold. Hands still holding onto Derek’s arm, he tried to sound threatening “I said get your hands the off me!”

The slight tremor in Stiles’ voice made Derek pause. He leaned in to run his nose slowly up his neck stopping for a moment as he felt his mate’s breath hitch. Smirking, he continued on until his lips reached Stiles’ left ear. Derek inhaled his mate’s scent as he whispered “There was a time you used to beg for my hands on you.”

Stiles tried to supress the shiver that ran down his spine but failed. He could feel himself hardening and Derek’s own response. Ashamed and angry that it took so little for Derek to get to him, he looked Derek dead in the eye and said slowly “That was before I knew how much of a coward you are.”

Derek growled, eyes blazing as he pushed his free hand into Stiles’ hair, fingers locking as he pulled hard to the side, exposing Stiles’ neck. “Don’t push me Stiles, you belonged to _me_.” His voice rough and wet as his fangs extended further.  “You _still_ belong to me.”

Angry and desperate, Stiles struggled in vain against the hold Derek had on him. “I belong to no one! Least of all you!”

Control slipping, Derek pulled harder. “We’ll see about that!” Just as he was about to bite him into submission he felt small sharp teeth sink into his thigh.

“ _Arrrgggghhh_ , what the hell?!”

Shaking off his attacker, he looked down with utter shock. A little boy was picking himself up from where he’d fallen.

His little claws extended, Conor started attacking Derek again. Kicking and screaming hysterically. “Let go of my Tato! LET HIM GO!” His little arms trying desperately to drag the big man away from his dad. Tears streaming down the little boys face “I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!” he repeated as he sank his little claws into Derek’s thighs.

Still in shock, Derek didn’t know if he should feel anger or amusement. The child couldn’t have been more than four or five years old. He opened his mouth to say something when his eyes clashed with an angry pair. He froze, those eyes holding him hostage.

Angry eyes.

Accusing eyes.

Forest green eyes.

Just like his own.


	3. Calming Conor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the positive feedback and encouragement. It's a first attempt at putting thoughts to paper and every feedback good or bad really helps me to better myself. I hope you enjoy the story as it unfolds. :)

Chapter 3

Stiles took advantage of Derek’s frozen state and pulled himself away from his grasp.

He dropped to his knees with one thought in mind, to soothe his son. Turning his son by the shoulder he reached up to cradle Conor’s face in his hands trying to get him to focus.

“Baby, it’s ok.”

“No! It’s not! That bad man was hurting you!” Conor's claws sunk deeper into Derek’s thighs. Derek just kept on staring in awe at the boy.

“Conor, look at me” Stiles felt Derek stiffen at the name but he couldn’t deal with that at the moment. His son was on the verge of a panic attack and he needed to calm him down. “Conor, son, look at me” He could see his boy was struggling as he dug his claws deeper into Derek’s thighs. Even though Derek didn’t complain or shake him off, Stiles was sure that it had to hurt.

“Please misiu, look at me. I’m not hurt. Derek wasn’t trying to hurt me baby, don’t you think I would be scared if he was?” He let go of his son’s face and wrapped his arms around his little body. Making sure his son was pressed up against is chest he started to slowly rock him. “Conor, listen to my heart baby, can you hear it?” he felt his son slowly nod. His boy’s breathing erratic as he sobbed. 

“That’s good, that’s real good. Now take a deep breath misiu and smell me, do you smell fear? Is Tato scared?” His son didn’t move straight away, which started to worry Stiles until he felt Conor shift a little and he relaxed when his son buried his nose against his neck and sniffed. Conor inhaled his dad’s scent a few times, taking deep breaths before he shook his head no, answering his dad’s question. Stiles sighed with relief.

Slowly Conor’s claws receded as he pressed himself closer to his dad as he continued to sniff his neck. When his claws were completely drawn back and his little arms clutching around his dad’s neck, Stiles picked him up and hugged him tight rocking him back and forth silently praying that his son’s tears would dry up soon. Stiles kept murmuring and rubbing his son’s back, all the while fighting his own tears. This wasn’t how he pictured their first meeting to go. 

As he watched the scene play before him, Derek’s mind was trying to work out what was going on. It was impossible! It couldn’t be… there was no way Stiles could have... But what else could explain those vivid green eyes so identical to his own? Stiles didn’t have to say a word, the way the child smelt and his own wolf’s struggle to get close was proof enough. The boy was his pup. His son. Conor. His pup was named Conor. His heart skipped a beat then doubled in speed at the thought of Stiles giving their son his name. 

Again he struggled with his wolf. But this time, instead of wanting to claim Stiles, he wanted to scent his son too. Mark them both as his. Because no matter the years, they indeed were his and he silently promised himself that he’d never let them go. More determined than ever before, Derek calmed himself and focused on the duo in front of him.

Sensing a change in the air, Stiles looked up to find Derek watching him. Stiles’ scent seemed to be soothing the boy although his little body still shook every now and then as he quietly sobbed. Derek wanted to comfort his son as well but as he started to move towards them a sudden thought stopped him. A heart wrenching thought. 

His son was crying because of him.

His wolf whimpered and whined desperately wanting to comfort his son. But he couldn’t, he didn’t want to scare Conor again. He rubbed at a spot over his heart as it broke in pieces at that thought. 

He stood back and waited. He felt sudden emptiness as he watched them both. 

No, not so sudden. Emptiness he’d felt since the night that Stiles left him.

Stiles watched the emotions run across Derek’s face and even after everything it still saddened him. He never intended to isolate them but Conor wasn’t ready to get close and Stiles still didn’t know how he’d explain it all. He watched as Derek closed his eyes and inhaled through his nose. Stiles was sure that his mate was familiarising himself with their son’s scent.

His mate. He wasn’t even claimed and yet how many times over the years had he mentally kicked himself for even thinking of Derek in that way? He’d lost count, but he was pretty sure it was the same amount of times he kicked himself for dreaming of the man as well. It still pained him to recall those last few months before he left but however much it hurt, he knew now was not the time to fight Derek. He needed the man more than ever, not for himself but for their son. Together they needed to protect Conor.

Their son’s breathing finally got back to a steadier pace and the tears had all but dried up. The poor thing had cried himself to sleep. He walked towards the kitchen table and slowly eased himself down on the chair he’d previously occupied. Lifting his eyes to Derek he gestured for him to do the same. 

He allowed the weight of his son to settle in his arms and for a long time neither one spoke. Stroking his son’s back he quietly addressed Derek. “I know that you have a lot of questions and I’ll answer all of them as honestly as I can, but you have to understand that Conor comes first. Whatever has happened between us is not as important as making him feel safe. And I need him to feel safe because he hasn’t been for a long time.”

Struggling to stop the unshed tears that had suddenly appeared, Stiles’ eyes begged Derek to understand. “Please. I won’t take him away from you. I know that he needs to know who you are and I would never hide that from him. But it’s going to take time. He’s so little and scared of you right now. He just needs a little time.” 

After some hesitation, Derek gave a sharp nod. “Alright Stiles, we’ll do this your way but on one condition. As much as I want to believe you won’t run, I can’t. You’ll both move in with me.”

“But..”

“No buts Stiles. You said he wasn’t safe, you said he comes first. If you truly mean that than you know there’s no safer place the boy can be than with his Alpha.” 

Derek was right but “There’s no space in a loft for a child Derek.”

Stiles watched as Derek stood up and faced the passageway. He looked back and smirked “Well, it’s a good thing I don’t live at the loft anymore.”

Stiles wanted to question him but he was distracted by the commotion coming from the front door. 

“Stiles?” 

Straightening up in his seat, Stiles prepared himself for what sounded like a stamped descending “Sounds like the family reunion is about to be complete.”

The Sheriff paused just inside the door and nearly stumbled when Scott crashed into him. Scott’s beautiful goofy grin could be seen as his face popped out from behind the Sheriff’s shoulder. 

“Bro! I can’t believe it, you’re home… you’re here… you’re finally here… sitting there… in our kitchen… holding a baby” Scott’s focused zoomed in on the sleeping child and stopped there “Stiles, why are you holding a baby?”

“God Scotty, it’s good to see you too” Stiles shifted Conor in his arms and looked up at his dad. Five years and his old man still looked the same. “Hey dad.”

“Hello son, welcome home.” Walking over he placed his hand on his son’s shoulder and squeezed. “Welcome home.”


	4. Sharing the Past

Chapter 4

Stiles gently closed the door and laid his forehead against the panel. Closing his eyes he tried to regain some calmness before he ventured back down to the kitchen where everyone was waiting for him to return. Conor was settled back in bed with his plushie, Wilky, and after such an exhausting day, Stiles was sure he wouldn’t be up for another few hours. Stiles really wasn’t looking forward to that moment, knowing his son would have about a million questions about his earlier encounter with Derek.

Mentally cursing himself for delaying the inevitable, Stiles straightened and made his way down the stairs and back into the kitchen where, yep, everyone was waiting for him. Derek, Melissa and his dad all sat at the table whilst Scott was perched on top of the kitchen bench, swinging his feet. Stiles made his way over to his brother and none to gently shoved him over as he settled next to him. “Missed ya bro.”  

Scott grinned and wrapped his arm around Stiles’ shoulder bringing him into a very hearty yet lopsided hug. His reply sounded muffled as he shoved his face between Stiles’ should and neck “Missed you too bro, so much.”

Stiles held on tightly and took comfort and strength from his brother, enough to get him through the emotional minefield they were about to have. Patting Scott’s back, he eased himself out of the hug and turned to face everyone else in the room.

Now came the hard part, whether he was ready or not it was time for some answers. And no matter what reasons Stiles had for leaving, he knew that Derek had the right to hear them, and so did his family.

Derek watched as Stiles sat down across from them. His back straight and on alert as though preparing to run at the first sign of trouble. He didn’t have to worry because Derek didn’t want trouble, he just wanted answers.

“How?” Derek hadn’t known which question to ask first but now that the word had left his lips he felt that was probably the safest place to begin. By the look on the Sheriff’s face it seemed that he also agreed.

Sighing, Stiles settled back into his chair. His eyes softened as he thought of his little boy “Our little miracle. From what I was told if a spark and a pure born wolf mated during the Full Wolf Moon, their combined powers could will the mating to take effect. All that is needed is the desire to breed which apparently you seemed to have had.”

Derek remembered quite clearly the desires he had where Stiles was involved. “Tell me.”

“There was this doctor, a retired emissary that rented out a room to me. She knew something was different a few months after I arrived. I didn’t believe her when she tried to tell me because seriously? Who the hell would believe something like that? But I kept getting sicker and couldn’t hold anything down. In the end she took me to her old clinic and showed me with the scanner. God, I couldn’t believe it, there he was, heart beat and all, just living through me.” Stiles lost himself in the memory“You can’t begin to imagine that feeling, he was my little miracle, a gift to be cherished and protected. He wasn’t an easy pregnancy and his birth is something I don’t think I could live through again but when he first opened his eyes…” Stiles paused, struggling to compose himself. Tears gathering again as he lifted his eyes to Derek “… when he first opened his beautiful eyes I just knew that he was my life, I would live for him and because of him.”

Derek didn’t know what to say. It pained him that Stiles had been alone and it angered him that he hadn’t been allowed to share in those first years of his son’s life.

“Why didn’t you come back when you found out? Or called? You left and there was no way of finding you” Both Stiles and Derek looked up at Scott’s question. “What? He’s my brother; I have a right to know. I would have come to you Stiles, I’d have been there for you.”

“It wasn’t safe, son.”

“Mom?”

Melissa reached out and squeezed Stiles fingers, her eyes full of love and compassion. “We all know it’s true, no matter how we may want to deny it. It wasn’t safe for them to be here.”

Stiles could have kissed her for understanding “I know that you would’ve come to me Scotty, that’s why I love you. But it wasn’t safe for you and it wasn’t safe for us.” Looking over at Derek he repeated “It wasn’t safe.”

“You could have come back, whatever the case, we would have protected you.”

“Derek, Five years ago I was made to run just to stay alive! You really think I would bring my child back to a place where the enemy lived among us? No! His life would have ended the moment I stepped foot on Hale land again. We would never have survived an attack, there was too much corruption. For all I know there still is.”

“If you believe that, why did you come back?”

Trying not to feel hurt by those words, Stiles stood up and began to pace. “What would you have me do Derek? There was no other choice; there was nowhere else to go.”

His dad spoke up then “Stiles, you did the right thing. I don’t know what you’ve facing but we stick together and we always protect our own” That last part he directed to Derek “No one is questioning your right to be here and I for one am thankful that you’re home.”

Melissa smiled as she nodded in agreement “Me too honey, now tell us more about my grandson.”

Stiles nervously rubbed the back of his neck and let out a shaky laugh as his gazed flicked over to Derek. There was no reading the expression on his face, as always the man’s face was a blank canvas. Dark and broody just like he always remembered. “Conor is amazing, he’s cheeky and funny and so unbelievably inquisitive. He loves cuddles and kisses and won’t sleep unless he gets both. His favourite toy is a plushie that he sleeps with, its name is Wilky.”

The Sheriff laughed at that “He has a wolf named Wilky?”

Stiles laughed as well “Yeh, pretty ironic huh? Sometimes I think he loves that thing more than me.”

Curious, Scott asked “What’s so funny, why’s it ironic?”

“ _Wilk_ in Polish means wolf and if I’m not mistaken it’s the same wolf Stiles use to drag around when he was little.” Stiles watched as his dad smirk fondly at him.

“I didn’t think you’d remember.”

“Stiles, you’re my son. That thing lived with you for the first six years of your life; you never left the house without it. I thought we’d lost him a long time ago.”

Stiles swallowed at that. “I found him in the attic amongst some of mom’s things before I left. He loves the smell of Wilky, he says it smells like home.”

Derek spoke up at that “He finds comfort in your scent.”

Stiles nodded a whispered “Yeh, he does.”

No one spoke for a while, all seemed to be lost in thought. Stiles, not one to maintain quite for long started fidgeting. “I uh, I tell him stories about you, I mean about all of you. He loves to hear about the adventures his Tato had with his Uncle Scott when we were growing up.”

Scott’s chest puffed up with pride upon hearing that.

He smiled over at his dad and Melissa as he added “He loves stories about how his _Dziadzio_ the Sheriff, always catches the bad guys and how his _Abuela_ used to chase his Uncle Scott around with her wooden spoon after finding him stealing all her yummy food.” He paused and then looked down as he continued “But his favourite stories, the ones he always wants repeated are about his Daddy.”

Derek’s inhaled sharply, shocked  “You tell him stories about me?”

Wrapping his arms around himself, Stiles looked up and nodded “It wasn’t safe to come back but I wanted him to have a connection with you somehow. I’ve always made sure that he knew that his Daddy loved him and that one day you’d be able to show him yourself.”

Derek growled in frustration “If I had known, you would never have left.”

Stiles scoffed at that “Really Derek? _Really?_   You wouldn’t even listen to me when I tried to warn you about Jennifer. You kept saying it was all in my head, that I was imagining things. That last so-called ‘accident’ left me in hospital for a week and you still wouldn’t believe me!  What was it you said to me?... oh yeh, that’s right...’ _Stiles, I don’t have time for your petty jealousy and paranoia, I have enough trouble with the Alpha Pack!’…_ sound familiar? I’m honestly surprised she didn’t kill any of you off yet!”

Stiles paused at the painful sob that came from his step mother. Her face had gone deathly white at his words and she looked to be struggling to breathe. His words seemed to have affected everyone in the room if the fury in his dad’s eyes and the claws Scott was sprouting where to be taken into consideration.

“What happened?” No one answered him, he turned to Derek to see his eyes flashing red and his fists clenching. “Oh God, What did she do Derek?”

Again no one responded, he started to panic… “WHAT DID SHE DO?!!” he demanded.

Scott whimpered and looked so utterly devastated.

“Calm down son, it’s alright.” His dad tried to sooth him

“It’s not alright! Melissa looks like she’s going to pass out, Scott’s all but wolfed out and all the self-hatred coming from Derek is not helping me stay calm! Oh God it’s bad isn’t it? I knew I shouldn’t have come back! Why did I ever think my son would be safe here?” Stiles started towards the stairs, determined to grab his son and run… just as soon as his hands stopped shaking enough to actually steer his car.

“Stiles stop it!” Derek grabbed a hold of his arm before he got to the base of the stars. “Calm the hell down! You are not leaving and you certainly aren’t taking my son with you!”

He pulled at the hold Derek had on him “You bet your arse I am! You think I’m sticking around for her to finally succeed in killing me off or worse yet, killing our son? Not a chance!”

“Damn it Stiles, she won’t get anywhere near you or our son.”

“Let go of me!” Fear and frustration making his attempt to free himself useless “How do you know she won’t kill us in our sleep?”

“She won’t.”

“How do you know?”

“Because she can’t.”

“HOW DO YOU KNOW??!!” He shouted at Derek

“BECAUSE SHE’S DEAD!” Derek roared back… letting go of his arm, Derek tried to calm his temper and if he was honest with himself, his fear. He stepped away from Stiles and repeated in a much quieter voice “Because she’s dead.”


End file.
